Many types of machines have a primary frame on which various structures are attached; such structures may include, for example, an engine, a transmission, an implement, a pump, a secondary frame, or any other apparatus directly or indirectly supported by the primary frame. Various structures may also be attached to a secondary frame. For example, a track type tractor may have a pair of endless tracks entertained around a track roller frame, the track roller frame being an example of a secondary frame attached to a primary frame. The weight of the structures, the weight of the machine, and/or the forces generated by the structures are often transmitted to the primary and/or secondary frame by way of a mount. It is generally desirable that such mounts be durable and that the interface between the mount and the primary or secondary frame avoid or limit the introduction of structural weaknesses into such frame. It may also be desirable for a given mount to ease the assembly of a machine, particularly with regard to the mounting of the particular structure to be attached to a frame.